1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of interactively vending items through a video communication link.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to purchase items via television or other display devices is often limited to television shopping networks which direct customers to the phone or the internet to complete a transaction. Interactive TV and business conducted by means of interactive television, “T” commerce have not reached broad market adoption. Many companies do strategically place products in television shows and movies but the ability to purchase an item is delayed until the consumer chooses to ‘shop’ for the item.
Television advertisements can be intrusive and annoying to viewers. This is exemplified by the market adoption of “TiVo” like devices which allow users to bypass viewing the commercials. Viewers bypassing advertising means that advertising resources are used ineffectively.
There is a need for a marketing system that does not rely on advertising that inconveniently and arbitrarily interrupts the viewer experience. There is a need to allow viewers better access to products and information related to programming content rather than obtrusive commercials.